


Birthday Boy

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wing Kink, Wings, demon!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: When the soft, fragile small hands of his master finally touched the surreal apex, the leathery quality not deterring him at all. He pressed firmly at the juncture, surprising a breathy moan out of Sebastian.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsploosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/gifts).



Sebastian flexed against the restraints, testing their strengths. He had been curious as to why his young master had asked for shackles to be installed in the wine cellar, but of course he now knew. They were meant for him. He was amused at the irony initially, but wished he hadn’t paid his usual attention when reinforcing them for now he was retained. Not necessarily by the shackles, but on orders. But, he had reasoned with himself, what kind of butler would he be if he denied his young master on his birthday?  
  
The boy had two birthday wishes presented to his demon butler earlier that morning. After dinner once all the post meal and morning prep were completed, Sebastian was to shackle himself up in the wine cellar and drop his human guise.  
  
A very peculiar command, for sure, but it was perhaps one of the better orders he has given the demon. The reverence that the boy dragged his palms up his demon’s obsidian skin was delicious, and how his hands crept towards the back where the demon’s shoulders met his wings, left Sebastian silently pleading for him to continue. Ciel seemed to pick up on this (through the contract, Sebastian assured himself, as a demon would never have such a pathetic expression on his face) and the boy brought his gaze up to Sebastian’s for the first time that night.  
  
His butler could smell the arousal on Ciel, but to see the evidence of it in his blown out eyes, flushed cheeks, and shallow breathing was something else entirely. Sebastian had a sexual component to most of his contracts, but he had always assumed the young Earl was too stunted in his growth to allow for that aspect. He assumed wrong.  
  
“Where do you like to be touched, Sebastian?” Ciel’s voice, unusually soft, asked barely above a whisper.  
  
A demonic grin spread over Sebastian’s face. “Wherever it pleases you, my lord.”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Ciel’s mismatched gaze steadily drilled into Sebastian’s, and the demon silently commended the boy’s audacity to do so.  
  
“I did rather like the path you were heading towards, young master,” Sebastian’s demonic growl was unearthly in quality, with multiple octaves simultaneously present.  
  
“Your wings?” Ciel clarified, moving his hands towards the the juncture again.  
  
When the soft, fragile small hands of his master finally touched the surreal apex, the leathery quality not deterring him at all. He pressed firmly at the juncture, surprising a breathy moan out of Sebastian.  
  
“Yesssss…” the demon encouraged.  
  
Emboldened, Ciel trailed at hand along the spine of one wing, maneuvering his body more and more solidly into his restrained demon. He kicked over a nearby crate to give himself more elevation, and became flush against Sebastian. Ciel stopped his explorations short for just a moment when he felt something rather… ah, pressing, at his thigh.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?” Ciel cheekily asked as he applied pressure to obvious hardness. He briefly noticed tendrils of black smoke starting to curl around the demon’s high heeled feet, snaking their way lazily around them.  
  
“Not as much as you do, young master.” Sebastian shifted and canted his hips forward to meet their hard members together. The gorgeous sound that was wrenched from his master’s mouth was good enough to bottle.  
  
Ciel returned the favor with a meager push of his hips, but Sebastian’s answer left him breathless and grasping onto his demon’s wings. “Ah, that’s—“  
  
Another push forward brought Ciel’s face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck. He panted sweetly and tried to discern the unique scents of his butler in devil form when Sebastian ground their crotches together again. The smokey manifestations of darkness circled them, touching and prodding various parts of the little lord, eliciting delightful gasps and shaky sighs. He gripped at the wings harder to help steady himself, which seemed to only spur the demon on further. The chains jangled together in a debauched symphony with base instinct as their beat. Ciel tried to match the pace of Sebastian’s hips in vain, and ended up pushing his hips forward, screwing his eyes shut tight as he groaned and gasped his pleasure while getting molested by the tentacles that managed to find his nipples.  
  
“I— you, are— this…!”  
  
“That’s it, master,” Sebastian ground out, sucking on one of his ears with a gentle nip before Ciel’s orgasm burst in his pants, coating his trousers and creating a warm wet spot as he continued to hump aimlessly.  
  
If possible, Ciel gripped further onto his demon’s wings, provoking a choked “master!” before Sebastian growled his release, coming in his pants as he hadn’t done in years, if ever. This petulant child continued to surprise him and provoke him to the most shameful and unintentionally aroused he had been in eons. How could one small human be so damn enticing?  
  
The room was suddenly silent except for the panting breaths and a wry chain still dangling.  
  
Ciel backed away from Sebastian with wary eyes, unsure of what to say. He glanced up and nearly gasped at what he saw.  
  
Sebastian’s face looked ravenous, whether with hunger or lust, it was unclear. He panted with his mouth open, chest heaving and fangs on display, and his cat slit pupils blown wide. A sleek, wet tongue peeked out to slowly lick along his lips.  
  
Ciel quickly slapped him in the face and jumped down from the crate.  
  
“What a terribly disrespectful way to look at your master, Sebastian!” he announced, eyes burning with pride and contempt. “Clean this up and then bring me some decaffeinated tea and a slice of cake.”  
  
Sebastian stood dumbfounded for a moment as he watched his pompous little lord walk away with all the dignity that come soaked pants can allow. A toothy grin grew on his face, akin to perplexed affection, and a dark chuckle echoed around the room.  
  
“Yes, my lord.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Posted forever ago for the lovely and amazing Dragonspoosh for her birthday on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
